Je ne l'aurais jamais remarqué
by Lumine.NS
Summary: Kuroko et Kagami sont en froid Kagami se sent coupable mais ne sait pas pourquoi malheureusement il ne peut pas vraiment en parler à Kuroko car, le lendemains de leur froid celui-ci est entre la vie et la mort. kuroko/Kagami
1. L'accident

Disclaimer : kuroko no basket ne m'appartient pas.

Pairing : kuroko x kagami (parce qu'il n'y en a qu'un seul en Français).

Sur ce bonne lecture !

Je ne l'aurais pas remarqué

Chapitre 1 : l'accident

Je me baladais tranquillement dans les couloirs après un bon entrainement, nous avions gagné conter Kise il y a une semaine de cela et notre coach Aida riko nous avais dénichée un match contre un autre membre de la génération des miracles, j'étais de très bonne humeur car elle nous avait annoncé cela se matin. J'ai atteint le toit et me suis allongé contre le sol frais, nous étions au début de l'hiver cependant il faisait plutôt chaud aujourd'hui, je m'accordais une heure de sieste plutôt que de poireauter pendant cette heure de trous.

-Tu n'as pas assez dormis kagami-kun?

Bien qu'habitué je n'ai pas pus m'empêcher de sursauter devant cette soudaine apparition. J'ouvrais un seul œil (celui de son côté).

-Hn? non je me repose c'est tout. Ai-je répondus agacé de ne pas l'avoir vus arriver.

Il sourit légèrement et s'assit à côté de moi, une fine brise se leva faisant se soulever quelques mèches de se cheveux, j'en profitai pour l'observer :

Ses mèches justement lévitation découvrait la marque de la blessure que lui avait fait Kise lors du match, bien que fine, elle était encore présente, je lui lançai légèrement inquiet :

-Sa va ta blessure ?

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas, fit-il le même sourire que tout-à l'heure sur les lèvres.

-Tch, comme si je m'inquiétais, boké*

Un sourire commença à ce tracer sur mes lèvres également. Il ne l'a pas vu perdu dans ses pensées, puis toujours sans me regarder il dit d'un ton un peu brusque et la moindre trace de sourire aillant disparut de ses lèvres:

-C'est faux, tu t'inquiète car si j'allais mal l'équipe serait bancale.

J'avais remarqué le ton étrange sur lequel il avait dit ça mais je n'ais rien ajouté ne demandant s'il avait raison, je ne pus qu'approuver, lors du match au moment ou il n'était pas là, l'équipe bien que performante avec l'effort de nos senpais c'était laissé devancée et si j'avais été en attaque il y aurait eu un énorme trou.

Par contre je n'ai pas remarqué quand il contracté la mâchoire ni même quand il c'est levé d'un bond et a serrés les poings, pas non plus lorsqu'il est partit, c'est pourquoi quand j'ai ouvert la bouche pour approuver ses dires ma voix c'est perdue dans le vent car j'étais à nouveaux seul sur le toit, qui m'a paru bien vide d'un seul coup.

Quand je suis descendu du toit pour honorer de ma présence à mon cour j'avais encore en tête mes interrogations : pourquoi était t-il partit à ce moment là ? Pourquoi avait-t-il changé brusquement de ton lorsqu'il m'avait dit la raison pour laquelle je m'inquiétais ? Et surtout pourquoi est-ce que je me sentais coupable ? Cela me turlupina (ndla : turlututu~ cherchez pas il est une heure de mat' je suis crevé) le reste de la journée et à présent j'en étais sûr, Kuroko m'en voulait pour quelque chose et il fallait que je trouve quoi. J'en ai parlé au coach et elle c'est mit à sourire diaboliquement c'était flippant, j'aurais bien aimé savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs. Je lui ai raconté mon dialogue et elle à eue l'air déçue, puis m'a dit :

-Tu sais Kagami-kun tu devrais te concerter sur tes sentiment pour kuroko-kun et sur ce qu'a dus ressentir kuroko-kun lorsque tu lui à dit ça.

A-t-elle seulement dit, puis elle à pris son sac et est partit sauf qu'elle, je l'ai vue partir et je n'ai rien. fait pour l'en empêcher, trop choqué pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'ouvrir la bouche de béatitude.

_« Hein ?»_

Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Mes sentiments pour kuroko ? N'était-ce pas seulement une relation de collègues, de connaissance ? Au fond de moi je savais bien que non. De l'amitié ? Peut-être, mais je sentais qu'il y avait autre chose, restait à savoir quoi. J'ai eu comme une illumination, mais il était impossible que… Que je l'aime non ? Rien que sortir cette pensée m'était problématique, alors je pouvais bien l'exclure, non ? Je voulais me croire mais mon esprit doutait et ma réticence n'arrangeait rien. A vrais dire le peut de moment ou il était dans mon champ de vision je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le détailler, sa taille fine, ses yeux d'un bleu profond et pénétrant, ses bras finement musclés, ses cheveux que j'avais constamment envi de toucher, ...

Finalement j'y ai pensé jusqu'au soir et quand mes paupière ont finies par se fermer mes pensées baignaient encore dedans.

Le lendemain il faisait très froid contrairement à la veille, aux alentours de – 15°C je m'habillais chaudement, et après m'être préparé, j'allais en cour.

Je n'ai pas vu kuroko et, midi est vite arrivé sans que je le voie. Je suis allé sur le toit pour manger mon onigiri car je ne craignais pas le froids, je n'ai pas vus la trace de sang en bas de escalier par lequel on accédait au toit. Une fois les marches glissantes de gel franchies, j'ai commencé à manger quand soudain les nombreux haut-parleurs du lycée ont dit à l'unisson :

-Votre attention s'il vous plaît Taiga Kagami est attendu immédiatement au club de basket, je répète Taiga Kagami est attendu immédiatement au club de basket, merci.

Je haussais un sourcil, qu'est-ce qu'ils me voulaient encore ? Je me dirigeais vers le club d'un pas rapide, bien décidé à ne pas perdre mon temps avec leurs bêtises.

J'ai ouvert la porte d'un geste sec et ai parcourus le gymnase du regard, ils étaient tous là sauf kuroko qui devait bien être là sans que je le vois évidement. Un frisson m'a parcourut tout le monde avait l'air dépité voir inquiet même la coach, allons bon qu'es-ce qu'il ce passait encore ?

La coach a levé les yeux et m'a dit la voix cassé et semblant prête à pleurer :

- Kagami-kun…

Je l'ai coupée intrigué :

-Qu'es-ce qu'il ce passe ?

-C'est kuroko-kun, il… Il.

Elle a fondue en larme sans terminer sa phrase.

-Quoi ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?

J'ai balayé la salle du regard dans l'espoir d'une réponse mon anxiété formant un champ de bataille dans mon ventre, finalement c'est la coach qui a repris en me regardant dans les yeux, ravalant ses pleurs :

-Kuroko-kun est gravement blessé, il est à l'hôpital entre la vie et la mort.

Et voilà ! ^^ Je sais ce chapitre est très court mais promis, le prochain serra plus long, là c'était pour « planter le décor », je ne sais pas encore exactement combiens il y aura de chapitre mais deux au minimum s'il ne me vient pas d'autre idée et quatre au maximum.

Merci d'avoir lut ! Un petit com'? J'accepte les réprimande constructive, mais si vous commenter pour mettre : « C'est nul » ou autre chose de très intelligent passez votre chemin.

Si vous avez de bonne idées et qu'elles me plaisent je pourrais les inclure si vous voulez.

Je fais des efforts, mais je ne suis pas amie avec les virgules.

Si vous détectez des fautes faîtes m'en part, j'ai du mal avec les accords et Word ne m'aide pas beaucoup là-dessus *déprime*.


	2. Prise de conscience, discution

Hello ! C'est Lumine ! Je vous (r)apporte le chapitre.

**Réponses à ma review : **

**Guest **: Bon voilà j'était tellement remonté que j'ai changé mon script dès que je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur mais tout de même sur mon document les fautes que tu a détectés n'était pas présente donc je (re)publie en espérant que cette fois soit la bonne -.-'. Pour le caractère de Kagami je n'ai pas vraiment fait exprès (quoique je l'ai pas mal adoucis) car pour moi il est Tsundere ( il le frape et tout mais on vois bien qu'il sont complice, dans l'anime du moins) car je ne regarde que de temps en temps le manga ( quand je ne peut pas attendre la suite de l'anime). Et pour Kise ne t'en fait pas il serais bien plus présent dans le chapitre suivant que dans celui-ci.

En espérant que celui-ci vous plaise !

Bonne lecture.

_Chapitre 2 : Prise de conscience discussion :_

Du blanc, des bips sonores, des médecins en blouses, l'odeur des médicaments et des produits de nettoyages, une atmosphère tendue, des bébés qui pleurent,... Qui n'a jamais été dans un hôpital ?

Néanmoins cette ambiance macabre était rythmée par les battements de mon cœur et agrémentée par la sensation que mon ventre faisait des loopings.

Nous étions dans une des nombreuses salles d'attentes que renfermait ce labyrinthe, il y avait des portes partout et j'avais l'irrémédiable sensation d'être perdu. Au moins vous me direz je n'étais pas le seul, toute l'équipe avait insisté pour venir et les dames d'accueil réticentes au début avaient finies par céder.

Finalement au bout d'une demi-heure d'attente dans le silence j'ai pris la parole :

-Comment est-ce arrivé ?

Ils se sont tous retournés vers moi et Hyuga m'a simplement dit :

-Apparemment il a glissé sur les marche de l'escalier menant au toit et c'est blessé on ne sait où en retombant sur l'une des barres de l'escalier.

_« Mais quel maladroits tssss... »_

Après encore environs un quart d'heure d'attente un infirmier -qui m'a immédiatement déplus avec son ton faussement sympathique- nous a proposé d'aller le voir même s'il n'était pas réveillé, nous avons bien sûr dit que oui et il nous a dit de ne pas le réveiller car il était encore faible.

Il avait un masque de respiration artificielle, une perfusion, un capteur digital et tout ce genre de choses dont je ne connais pas tout les noms.

Je me suis retourné vers l'infirmier et ai posé LA question que tout le monde se posait :

Ou est il blessé ? Je ne vois pas de bandages. A par sur les plaies superficielles évidement.

-Hé bien jeune homme vous avez tout à fait la réaction habituelle, car voyez-vous vôtre ami ici présent à sept côtes cassées et il n'a point de bandages car ils ne serviraient à rien d'en mettre étant donné que la blessure est interne.

Il avait dit cela comme si j'étais un idiot de ne pas le savoir et me regardait de haut, j'ai eu affreusement envie de le frapper. Il nous a ensuite laissés et j'ai détaillé Kuroko en essayant de déterminer si ma, heu... conclusion de la veille était vraie.

Ses mèches blanche-bleutées étaient collées sur son front par la sueur pour certaines et les autres partaient un peut dans tout les sens, ça lui donnait un air tellement mign-

_« MIGNON ! MIGNON ! Non mais tu t'entends ! On dirait une folle furieuse amoureuse ! RAAH!»_

J'étais en plein combat intérieur et je n'ai pas vu que la coach me parlait, celle-ci furieuse de mon manque d'attention m'a envoyé son calepin dans la figure et c'est à ce moment là que je suis sortit de mon état de transe totale, ou d'observation à vous de voir.

Toujours est-il qu'elle m'a dit avec un air furieux :

-Kagami Taiga ! L'idiot du basket ! Écoute quand on te parle ! J'étais en train de dire que kuroko-kun n'a pas l'air de vouloir se réveiller avant un bout de temps et que nous ne gagnerons rien à rester ici plus longtemps ! Soit dit en passant que cette ambiance me donne des frissons.

-Et nous somme du même avis, alors vient !

A dit Hyuga et les autres l'on suivit. J'ai regardé dehors : le ciel amorçait sa descente, d'ici une heure et demi il ferait nuit, j'ai répondus :

-Je vais rester ici encore un peu, ne m'attendez pas allez-y, quand je repartirais j'irais direct chez moi.

-OK.

Ont-ils dit à l'unisson et ils sont partis, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'avais poussé à rester, car ils avaient raisons je ne gagnerais rien à rester mais, il le fallait je l'avais sentit c'est tout, j'avais besoin d'une proximité avec lui, ce qui était étrange, car la plus par du temps il était là et je ne le voyais même pas.

_« Mais je le sent » _

Ce n'était que partiellement vrais, à chaque fois je ne savais pas quand il partait ni même quand il arrivait, mais avec le temps j'avais appris à apprécier sa présence quand je le savais là. C'était quelque chose d'indéfinissable, mais agréable.

A peine m'étais-je assis sur la chaise grinçante qui nous étaient proposés que la porte c'est ouverte sur Kise.

«_Hé voilà on peut jamais être seul dans ses réflexions ou quoi ? »_

-Kurokochii !

Il me remarqua et fronça les sourcils :

-Kagamichii que lui est-il arrivé ?

J'ai souris narquoisement

-Un peut en retard non ? Les patientes ont voulut que tu leurs signent un autographe c'est ça ?

Il n'a même pas remarqué le ton que j'avais employé et à dit avec des yeux ronds :

-Ben comment tu le sais ?

-Laisse tomber. Pour répondre à ta précédente question il à glissé des escaliers et ses cassé plusieurs côtes en retombant.

-Ah... C'est bien digne de Kurokochii ça. Bon préviens moi quand il se réveille j'essaierais de me libérer mais pour l'instant j'ai une conférence de presse bye !

Et il est repartit aussi vite qu'il est arrivé.

J'ai soupiré et avant de m'en aller à mon tour. Depuis, je revenais chaque jours après les cours depuis presque deux semaines, Kise lui aussi venais de temps en temps et ce fut un jour comme les autres ou j'allais le voir puis repartais que les choses bougèrent d'un seul coup, pourtant il n'y avais rien de bien différent je l'ai détaillé et avant de repartir, je n'ai pas pus m'empêcher de jouer avec ses mèches rebelles et, au bout d'un certains temps j'ai retiré ma main comptant bien repartir ensuite, sauf que kuroko m'a retenu. Il a ouvert lentement les yeux et m'a attrapé par le poignet.

_« BAM ! BAM ! »_

A fait mon cœur dans ma cage thoracique et j'étais quasiment sur que le monde entier pouvait l'entendre, j'étais comme figé. Kuroko a commencé d'une voie où l'on discernait la fatigue :

-Kagami-kun que... Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

-Tu... Heu... est tombé... Côtes cassées...

_« RAAH ! Y'a meilleur comme phrases imbécile ! Dit quelque chose ! »_

En effet j'étais tellement concentré sur la moindre parcelle de leurs peaux en contact que j'avais du mal à réfléchir.

Finalement j'ai difficilement repris mes esprits et ai dis :

-Je suis désolé pour hier, je suis un idiot alors je n'ai pas compris pour quoi mais je sais que j'ai dis quelque chose de mal et je culpabilise.

Il a légèrement sourit :

-Ce n'est pas grave j'ai été idiot moi aussi, à croire que tu es contagieux. Néanmoins... J'ai une question... Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre tout de suite, mais … Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ?

_« BAM ! BAM ! »_

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il me pose une question que je me posais moi même?

-Je... Je vais y réfléchir.

J'ai pris mon sac et suis partis rapidement, une fois la porte de sa chambre d'hôpital fermée j'ai courus vers la sortie en m'aidant des panneaux, il me fallait de l'air, car mon propre cœur m'étouffait à me hurler la réponse à travers ses battements.

_« BAM ! BAM ! »_

La réponse à mes questions ce trouvais juste là bien visible :

Chaque fois que l'on se touchait, j'avais envi de me coller à lui et de l'embrasser.

Chaque fois que nos yeux se croisaient, je me perdais dans le bleu des siens.

Chaque fois qu'il me souriait, j'étais d'une joie inconcevable.

_« Je suis vraiment un idiot ! »_

J'étais irrémédiablement tombé amoureux de Kuroko, mon « ombre ».

Bon en vrais il n'y a que 181 mot en plus (hé oui j'ai calculé) mais, c'est mieux que rien non ?

Je sais c'est guimauve mais hè je suis jeune moi !

Petite voie interne : Hé c'est pour ça qu'à la fin il y aura un lemon soft ?

Lumine : Heuuuu...

REVIEW PLEASE ?


End file.
